


Life's a Beach

by iMattiebear



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Vacation, beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iMattiebear/pseuds/iMattiebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dad come down to Texas for a vacation. During a trip to the beach, the Strider brothers have more than just swimming in mind. To their surprise, so do the Egberts.</p><p>John and Dave are 17 here. Just as a fair warning? idek if they need a warning, but w/e</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Car Rides Suck

**Author's Note:**

> Hnnnng. I'm trying to keep this going! If I don't post it I'll never finish it. So bare with me!  
> Comments are encouraged! They give me motivation boosts and such. ; v;  
> HERE'S TO HOPING CODING WANTS TO WORK! Which it doesn't. If anybody wants to help they're more than welcome! orz

Summer was finally here, and it couldn't be hotter. Wait, yes it could. You put your hand out the window, letting it roll in the wind. If the junker you called a car had automatic windows you knew Bro would try and roll the window up, but it didn't so he couldn't do whatever he wanted like he usually did.

"You sure Li'l 'Bert said they would meet us there?" The elder Strider asked as he pulled into McDonalds for some breakfast.

"Yeah, he said they had to go get swim trunks." You glanced at your brother from behind your shades. The two of you had been looking forward to this week for months. It was around Christmas that Bro told you John and his father were coming down over summer break. Seriously, six years with just internet and text is too fucking long. It had been three days since the Egbert family arrived and they would be leaving in five days. Mr. Egbert could only take that much time off work and, being the good father he was, wouldn't allow his son to stay in a new place alone. Already you and John were making plans for next year, longer plans. Mr. Egbert was wary of Bro's parenting, but knew John was happy and safe here. Even if he wouldn't agree quickly, you both knew he would fold and let John come down by himself next time.

Or maybe you could talk John into you visiting him next time. Because, fuck, if Mr. Egbert wasn't the hottest piece of ass you'd ever seen. You wanted him to fuck you so h--

"-- want?" Only the last part of Bro's question reached your ears. Before he could reach out to smack you upside the head, you put two and two together.

"McGriddle. Extra bacon." The only thing you would drink from McDonalds was apple juice and although Bro said he didn't pay attention, it was just one of those things you know about the kid you raised. To make sure it was still early enough, you glanced at your phone. Of course it was, John had made you and Bro get up at fucking ten just to go to the beach. The nerd had never been to the ocean, even though he was near one. While Bro paid and dicked around with the radio, you pulled up Pesterchum.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 09:43 --

TG: explain to me why we couldnt just

TG: i dont know

TG: ride together??

You dug for your hashbrown first, then handed Bro his Big Mac. After that was done, you pulled out one of the four apple juices boxes and sipped on that. John finally replied to your messages.

EB: because i dont want to ride with your stinky ass for an hour.

TG: oh ouch

TG: right in the feels man

TG: look at me

TG: im grabbing at my heart it hurts so bad

EB: oh shut up.

EB: we both know you dont have those.

EB: dad wanted to go shopping first or something.

TG: we totally could have done that together

EB: dave are you lonely?

EB: is that the problem?

TG: fuck no

TG: i cant be lonely ive got all the bitches at my feet just ready to entertain me

You finally started eating the bulk of your breakfast, so you just watched the screen until it went black. No reason to get your phone all greasy. Bro’s gloved hand appeared next to you, out and waiting for something. Without a word or request, you dug out one of the two orange juices and placed it in his awaiting hand. After you finished up the sandwich, you pulled out another apple juice. Since you were done with the bag, you set it on the floor and sat back to get comfortable. John had responded again.

EB: yeah whatever you say mr cool.

EB: you cant see me but im rolling my eyes at you.

EB: look i gotta go.

EB: dad is trying to buy a speedo.

TG: sounds hot

TG: tell him to get a red one its my favorite color

EB: dave! thats so gross! UGH

EB: now i have to scrub my eyes with bleach!

TG: you know your dad is hot man

EB: ew! im leaving!

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 10:04 --

Behind your shades it was your turn to roll your eyes. With that you pocketed your phone and sank lower into your seat, arms crossed and head tilted back. The trip would be about an hour, might as well take a nap. Just when you began to drift off, the car braked suddenly and there was an arm thrown in front of your chest, hand flat against your chest in a protective manner. As if an arm would stop you from nearly flying through the window! Air rushed into your lungs as you gasped, eyes wide. You thought you were getting in an accident, but you weren’t. The car was perfectly still in the middle of the road. In fact, there wasn’t a single person around. It was weird for Houston, but you didn’t say anything. You were too busy trying to catch your breath and figure out what happened. The chuckle next to you, made it all click. 

“The fuck dude!” You spat at him, settling back in your seat. “I thought we were dying you dick.” All Bro did was laugh harder as the car finally started driving again, his hand long gone and back at the wheel. Now there was no way you’d be sleeping, he wouldn’t let you. Instead, you rested an elbow on the window ledge and rested your chin there. The wind felt amazing through the window. Now and then the channel on the radio would change, until Bro finally shoved a cassette into the player and listened to one of his mixed tapes. It was all just back ground noise, but your fingers tapped gently on the side of your face as the songs played through the duration of the trip. Though your eyes were closed against the beating sun, every small noise made you open them. After a moment of nothing happening they would close again.

Luckily for you, the next time you opened your eyes it was because there was an insistent buzzing in your pocket. A sigh left your lips and you pulled your phone out. It was John, why was he trying to call? Part of you was tempted to let it go to voice mail just to text him and ask what he wanted. Before you could even reach for the accept or decline buttons, the phone was snatched from your hands.

“Yo. Dave’s asleep. Like a fuckin’ baby, thumb in his mouth, a bit o’ dribble running down his chin. If you wake him he’ll be a grump all day.” The smirk that played on Bro’s lips pissed you off more than the blatant lying and image damage he was doing. You couldn’t hear much from the other end, but you could make out John’s nasally voice and a few giggles every now and then. At least _somebody_ was enjoying the joke.

Since Bro wasn’t giving the phone back, you looked out the window. A sign that passed said you were five miles away. Shit, when did that happen? He really did let you sleep. That’s weirdly cool of him. Either way, if you were this close and John was calling he probably wanted to meet up so Bro could lead the way to the beach.

“Yeah, let’s meet up at the Walmart. I need to get some sunscreen. Some of us over here have baby skin and burn to a crisp.” You weren’t sure if he was poking fun at you again or if he was being totally serious. Both of you did burn really easy. The first time you went to the beach both of you came back red as lobsters. Since then you’d only gone sporadically. If this was John’s first time to the beach then he’d definitely need sunscreen, but Dad probably packed that three weeks ago.

“Sure. Lates.” With that your phone was returned and you pulled up a message to John.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 10:02 --

TG: it was the dribble of the gods

EB: sure it was! i totally believe that!

TG: fuck you Egbert

EB: no way. are you excited to see the ocean?

TG: im practically bubbling with over excitement right now

TG: you dont even know

EB: whatever youre so lame! but not nearly as lame as your brother

TG: oh good one hes totally flinching and crying because of that burn

EB: speaking of! he didnt bring…lil cal did he?

TG: i told him not to but he probably did

TG: whats wrong with that lil cal is cool man

EB: whatever daaaave!

After that the two of you just talked like you normally would at your computer. In a few minutes you were pulling into Wal-Mart and parking next to the car you recognized as the Egbert’s rental. At the door you fist bumped John and waved to his father. Man you couldn’t wait to be alone with that man. You bet he looked amazing in a suit. Of the swimming variety because of course he looked good in a normal suit. The man wore them all the fucking time. Even now he was dressed up and businessy.


	2. Buy ALL of the things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally arrives at the beach after their pit stop at Wal-Mart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! Sorry this took so long and it's not even the good stuff. D;  
> I got stuck in Dead Island so I went through Zombie withdrawals.. So I rewatched High School of the Dead. Ahaha.. 
> 
> ANYWAYS! Let me know if there's any mistakes.  
> And thank you so, so much for the kudos and the comments! <3

When you met up with the Egbert’s in front of the Wal-Mart, you offered a fist bump to John and a small curtsy to Mr. Egbert. It was always fun to fluster the man, even if you didn’t have your eye on him. Before the two had arrived for their vacation, you and Dave had a talk of how Dad was off limits to you and how John was off limits to Dave. It was a mutual thing and from there on, the two of you planned how to seduce the dense Egbert’s. Obviously there wouldn’t be any seduction going on right now, but later there definitely would be.

Before you could usher people into the store, Mr. Egbert was already leading the group. With a shrug, you followed after at the butt of the group. It gave you the perfect chance to watch John’s ass as they walked along. Dave walked a bit out of the way as to stare at the leader’s hindquarters, giving you the perfect position to stare at John’s. 

Without a word, you grabbed a basket and followed after Dave. Mr. Egbert saw and praised you on a good idea, even if you were just doing it to be ironic. You only needed the sunscreen and could have held it, but why do that when they offer the baskets to you anyways? John was sent to grab a basket while you continued to follow. Mr. Egbert seemed to be a man on a mission, so when you passed the chips aisle you took the detour. You grabbed a bag of Cheetos and a bag of honey barbeque chips. While you were at it, maybe you should grab some drinks. You got a six pack of beer before going over to get some coke for the boys. Seemed the elder Egbert had the same idea, you met up with him again when you saw him grab a thing of waters. While he got what he needed, you got a 12 pack of Mountain Dew. Boy was that Sunkist tempting, but you shook your head and decided what you got would be enough.

John and Dave weren’t with him and he seemed to read your mind when he spoke next. “I sent them to get two bags of ice. I packed some lunch and desserts in a cooler for us to enjoy later this evening.” You gave a small nod and then turn to head back toward the registers. He followed after you, but cleared his throat when you were almost there. “I’d like to get some fruit, would you like some?” You’d never been big on fruits or vegetables, but out of the two fruits were definitely better. Even though you didn’t really want any, you nodded and walked next to Mr. Egbert. He made idle chat and didn’t mind that you didn’t really respond. It reminded you a lot of how John was with Dave.

Mr. Egbert started picking out some fruits. You ended up picking up a few oranges and even a few apples for Dave. When Mr. Egbert was done, he had some grapes, carrots, and strawberries. Since he looked ready, you started walking toward the registers again, but not before grabbing a thing of cherries. They were always pretty yummy this time of the year. You only stopped once more in the beach aisle. Since it was summer Wal-Mart had all the beach things in one place. Picking a sunscreen was harder than it needed to be, but Mr. Egbert helped and you went with waterproof SPF 30. While you were down this aisle, you grabbed a set of beach toys.

Check out went smoothly and when you were done you gave a small nod to Mr. Egbert before heading out to your truck. You set the bags in the back before a sigh passed your lips. You totally could have put some of the beer and coke into Mr. Egbert’s ice chest, especially since you got cherries too. Whatever, you decided it didn’t really matter and hopped into the driver’s seat. 

When Dave came back to the truck, you saw he had John as well. Dave held the door for his friend, even giving a small bow that made John laugh and push his shoulder gently. His laugh was refreshing as he crawled into the cabin. Your truck wasn’t that big so when John settled in, his leg touched yours gently. Dave climbed in and shut the door.

“Dad says not to leave him since he doesn’t know where he’s going.” John informed you while looking around for a seatbelt. Dave just rolled his eyes and buckled in before helping John find his. Oh, you should probably put yours on. After you were buckled in you turned the truck on and backed out of the parking spot. “Oh, there he is! We can go.” With a small nod, you headed toward the road. 

Half way to the outlet you slouched down a bit in your seat, legs spreading to get comfortable, one hand dropping to the bottom of the steering wheel while the other rested on the seat behind John’s body. You didn’t care that this was the typical “man” position, it was comfortable and now that your leg touched John’s. Your smirk was quick, small, and gone just as suddenly as it had appeared. Dave was probably the only one who would notice. That is, if he were paying attention. Right now he was trying to get John to stop dicking with the radio.

As the ride progressed, you kept making small passes at John. Not verbally, no because that wasn’t cool. Striders were smooth and liked to play things up. With the windows down John’s hair was messier than normal. Yours was too, though your hat definitely helped. Dave’s was styled in a way that even with the wind it looked okay. John’s hair whipped this way and that. Your hand slid into his hair, threading through it from his neck to the top of his head. John just giggled in his mid-sentence, but didn’t seem to mind otherwise. 

When you weren’t playing with his hair, you would drape your arm around his shoulder. He still didn’t seem to care. After a moment of staying like that, you lifted your hand to rest on his cheek. Finally he laughed and gave a small nudge to your side; apparently you were disrupting his enthralling conversation about why Nic Cage was the greatest actor ever. You looked over at Dave and raised a brow; even if your glasses were in the way you knew he saw it. He just rolled his eyes, you knew because he always tilted his head in the same direction they rolled and he gave a small one shouldered shrug. It made you chuckle a bit, but left John’s face alone. 

Your thumb gently started rubbing John’s shoulder. Again he didn’t seem to mind. When a song came on that had a nice beat you would gently tap it out on his shoulder, dancing up and down his shoulder, sometimes brushing against his neck. It earned you a small shiver as John lifted his shoulder to his neck as if to rub the feeling away. His shoulder always fell back into place and the motion went without comment.

The beach came up faster than you’d like, but didn’t show it. After all, once you were really at the beach you would get to play a more active role of seduction. It was a more secluded area and had public access. Not many people knew about it though, so you were in luck. Today it seemed nobody was here. It was a Tuesday afternoon you guess, but the schools should be out. Not that you were complaining. After parking the car, you shut it off and got out, quickly followed by John and Dave. 

“Wow! This is so cool!” John took off his sandals and started running toward the water.

“Dude, that’s gonna be hot on your fee—“ Dave was interrupted by John’s yowl. He just rolled his eyes and walked after John, with his shoes in hand. 

“OW! HOT HOT HOT HOT!” John bounced from foot to foot. “Just put them down!” He shouted at Dave who was trying to help John by putting the left by his left foot. After he was yelled at, he just dropped them and John quickly hopped on them, not caring enough right then to actually put them off. “Dave! That hurt! You could have warned me!” 

You swear you hear a sniffle, but don’t say anything as Mr. Egbert pulls up and gets out of his car. “Hey, can I put the fruit and drinks in your cooler?” Every time you talk to him, he always seems a little taken back. 

He always recovers quickly, but it’s kind of funny. “Certainly! Here, let me get it.” Mr. Egbert easily pulled the chest out and set it in the sand near your car. 

After working your things into it, you nodded and bet to pick it up. “Ah, Ah, Ah! I don’t think so Mr. Strider. I’ll get it. You can grab the beach towels and such.” You roll your eyes, but let him do it. He gave you permission to go in and out of his car as needed to carry things, so you went over to investigate. All of his things were neatly in two bags. One was a backpack and the other was a shopping bag from Kohl’s. That would be easy enough. You grabbed the backpack and slung it over one shoulder then grabbed the Kohl’s bag. After that you went to grab your things. You just had the Wal-Mart bag with your chips, the beach toys, and another shopping bag with your and Dave’s suits and towels. 

Instead of grabbing them right away, you went to shut and lock up the cars. Not like you really needed to since nobody else was here. Once that was done, you grabbed your bags and followed after Mr. Egbert. He looked up and down the beach and walked between two spots. Since he was wandering, you stopped and let him do his thing. A quick glance around told you John had finally put his sandals on and now the two were near the water’s edge. 

“Perfect! Mr. Strider if you would give me the umbrella.” You turned your attention back to Mr. Egbert and blinked.

“Umbrella?” You asked. 

He looked up and tilted his head. “Yes. It should have been in the car.”

“I didn’t see one.” 

“Hmm.. John! Did you pack the umbrella?” He turned to look at his son and best friend. John froze, his leg in mid step into the water. 

Slowly the younger Egbert turned to look at his dad, an apologetic smile on his face. “I’m so sorry Dad! I think I left it on the bed next to Liv..” He pack peddled out of a wave’s reach before looking at the ground.”

Mr. Egbert heaved a sigh, though it wasn’t a threatening one just an exasperated one. He shook his head and put his hands on his hips. “I guess I have to run back out to Wal-Mart.” For a second he looked to you, but shook his head. You furrowed your brows, what was that about? “David, will you come with me? I don’t want to pack up the car again. And I would rather somebody be with you boys. “Ah, that’s what it was about. 

That idea seemed perfect to you. It would give you time alone with John. Even if Dave was ready to agree, you nodded. “Yeah, Dave. Go with Egbert to make sure he doesn’t get lost.” He nodded and started up the beach to follow John’s father. “Call if you get lost.” You couldn’t help a smirk since you knew Dave would get them lost on purpose. 

“John, listen to Mr. Strider while we’re gone!” John nodded to his father and came up to stand next to you, waving them off.


	3. Did Dad Just Do That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave gets popsicles for everybody and Mr. Egbert riles him up. Then they get lost!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, ugh, ugh. There's no real good reason for this being so late.. /Sob.  
> But anyways, thanks for the comments! I'm definitely continuing it! I just need to kick myself into gear and tell myself what I write is good enough for my dear readers.  
> Anyways! I'm about half way done with the next chapter which is with Bro and John~ O:!  
> So I hope that won't take nearly as long as it this little breaky thing was. Anyways! Thanks for reading and commenting and kudoing! I love you all.
> 
> Hope how I wrote Dad in this chapter isn't totally like.. not Dad like? idk. Anyways, comments about anything are always welcome!

It was almost exactly like being with John. If Mr. Egbert wasn’t so damn attractive to you, you might have been able to act like you normally do with John. But you were, so all you could think to say was so off limits right now. You had to ease into it. In the middle of whatever he was saying, you asked, “can I get a popsicle?” 

It took him a moment to return his confused look to his usual smile. “Of course you can. Once we’re there, why don’t you go get four of them and I’ll go get the umbrella.” He only took his eyes off the road for a second to look at you before returning his gaze to the road.

The rest of the way, which wasn’t far, he was pretty quiet; neither of you picking up the conversation from before your interruption. Since the silence didn’t bother you, you let it settle over the car. The radio played some gentle instrumental music quietly so it wasn’t total silence, but even without conversation you didn’t think it felt awkward. In fact, it was pretty nice. Whenever Bro settled into silence so quickly you felt awkward, like you always had to be on your toes because he was planning to do something to you. It was tiring being on edge all the time, which is why you liked the Egberts. They made you feel like feelings and being relaxed is okay. By the time the car was parked, you were more than relaxed.

“Alright, go get the popsicles and meet me in the beach section when you’re done?” He locked the car and patted his pockets to double check and make sure his wallet was there.

“Sure thing. Anything specific you want?” As you walked, he hummed in though. No you didn’t watch how his lips pursed, how one side of his bottom lip seemed to be pulled in a little further like he was chewing on the inside. Oh shit, he’s talking.

“Actually, can you just get me an ice cream sandwich?” His smile was back and, as always, it reached his eyes so they wrinkled a bit at the edges from use and age. All you did was nod, give a wave, and separated once inside the store.

It didn’t take long for you to get everybody else’s popsicles. An orange push-pop for Bro, strawberry shortcake for John, ice cream sandwich for Dad, but you didn’t know what would work for what you wanted to do. After deciding you were taking too long, you just grabbed a green otter-pop type one. Half of you hoped it would be apple, the other half knew it would be lime. You would always prefer apple, but because these things are never apple, you learned to appreciate the lime.

When you met up with dad, he smiled and picked between two umbrellas he seemed to be unsure between. “Welcome back. Let’s get going before Bro and John’s popsicles melt.” He rested a hand between your shoulders blades and led you toward the registers. Soon enough you were back in the car, air on to hopefully give the popsicles more time.

“You can eat yours, David.” You learned early on after being introduced to Mr. Egbert that he figured Dave was short for David. It didn’t bother you and you never corrected him, but it was kind of funny. You’d only brought it up to John once and you both laughed about it. 

As you picked yours out, you also handed him the ice cream sandwich. At a stop light, he unwrapped the top half of the sandwich and bit into it. Without being told or asked, you gently took the trash from him. He gave a “thank you” before turning his attention back to the road and his ice cream. For the most part he just ate it like normal, but he would also lick up between the two sides now and again. God that tongue and all the places you’d rather have it.

Mr. Egbert glanced at you once before you realized he could probably tell you were staring. Quickly, you put the top of the popsicle in your mouth, bit down, and ripped off the plastic at the top. A small disapproving sigh sounded, almost unheard over the air conditioner; still you sucked the bit of popsicle out of the bitten top – lime – and threw the plastic into the bag. About half way down the popsicle, you bent it enough to break it and pushed the first part up so you could suck on it. 

“David, I hope you don’t do that often. It’s bad for your teeth.” The elder scolded gently, but otherwise didn’t push the subject. Even when you didn’t answer, he continued to lick and bite his own ice cream.

At first you were behaving, just eating it like normal. Even before this idea you used to suck the flavor out of the ice and then bite the now unflavored piece off. Once Mr. Egbert tore off more of his wrapper, you took it again. In the middle of grabbing the trash, you licked up the side more sensually than necessary for a popsicle. Since you had his attention, you slowly licked and sucked at the popsicle. A few “mmm”s passed your lips, if he asked it was because it was so good in this heat. In actuality it was to hopefully get a rise out of the man. Get it. A rise? Like his co—

“Is that apple or lime?” In mid suck, you looked over at him. The question was sudden, so you bit the piece off and chewed it for a second before swallowing it. 

“Lime.”

“That’s unfortunate.” He smiled gently and looked at you. He was doing that lip thing again, chewing on the inside as he thought about something.

You just went back to sucking on your popsicle. “Want a taste? Lime’s not bad.” Before he could really say yes or no, you pushed a new part of the popsicle up and held it out for him. It seemed he didn’t mind the offer. In fact he almost seemed proud you were offering to share. Sharing is caring, after all.

He waited a moment since there was another stop light ahead. Once the car was stopped, he gently wrapped his hand around yours, keeping it steady. With a kid like John, he was probably used to getting something shoved in his face when offered. Yeah, that was it. The way he licked and sucked on the piece made you shift in your seat a little. He’d closed his eyes and the way he pulled his head up made you gasp and sigh at the same time. He couldn’t be doing that on accident, but you doubted he would do something like that on purpose.

The noise you let out didn’t go unnoticed and he opened his eyes to look at you. Quick on your toes as always, you told him the light was green. “Thank you David, you’re right the lime is good.” He let go of your hand and turned his attention back to the road, driving again.

For a few minutes you were quiet, eating your popsicle like normal, though quickly. Mr. Egbert finished his cold treat before meeting you half way to pass the trash. Now that you both were done, you didn’t know what to do. Him trying your popsicle like that wasn’t something you thought he would do and now you were shaken up. Not blatantly, but you definitely had to shift in your seat a few more times before you got comfortable.

“If you turn up here, there’s a short cut.” You pointed to the next intersection finger angling to the right a bit, glancing at him from behind your shades. His smile didn’t waiver as he looked back to make sure he could get over. Mr. Egbert was a very trusting man and it definitely made things easier for you.

For a few roads you lead him this way and that. When you weren’t giving directions, Mr. Egbert took it upon himself to fill the car with his gentle humming. A few words would slip from hums before he fell back into the humming. As he hummed, he tapped out with the instruments playing through the speakers. The song didn’t have words, yet Mr. Egbert seemed to be singing his own song to the tune. A smile pulled at your lips before you looked back out the front window. 

“Shit!” You swore, putting on a show.

“David!” He sounded taken back, brows furrowed in a way that told you he was getting ready to give you a stern talking to. 

Before he could get into his speech about how swearing isn’t allowed in his car and yada-yada, you cut him off. “I took us the wrong way. I’m sorry Mr. Egbert.” You poured as much sincerity as you could into your words without sounding obvious about the ruse – which was more emotion than normal, but still pretty deadpan. 

For a moment, Mr. Egbert didn’t talk. He seemed kind of confused, but soon they were in a slightly deserted parking lot. “Do you know the way back from here?” You shook your head and looked around. It was true; you really had no idea where you were. Getting lost was an easy task when you didn’t know where you were already. “Well,” broke you from your thoughts, “how about you call your brother and I’ll see if I can get the cars GPS to work. How does that sound?” You nodded and pulled out your phone. 

The phone rang twice before it was thrown into voice mail. The dick ignored your call! Though you were pissed, you only sighed and hung up before the tone. “He didn’t answer. Maybe John an’ him are in the water?” You offer, though you know that’s not the case.

Mr. Egbert gave a nod, though seemed to be focused on the GPS. You slumped back and got comfortable. The only car technology you knew anything about was Bro’s, and his truck was such a junker that anything that you knew about it wouldn’t help right now. If your brother had just answered the phone, you might not be in this situation. But then again, it was giving each of you more time with the Egberts.

Alone.


	4. Magic Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets changed. He's got magic fingers and something bothering him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments! <3  
> This chapter's a bit longer, and.. I don't think a whole lot happens..   
> Well.. Sorta. xD;  
> Anyways! Enjoy!

Once they were gone, John turned to you. “So! Bro. Where are we going to change into our suits?” 

“Hmm…” You glanced around again, seeing that there were no tents or buildings for changing. “There are a few porta-johns over there.” He wrinkled his nose when you used ‘john’ instead of ‘potty’, not that you could blame him. For a second his eyes followed your pointing finger to one of the stations with two stalls.

“Hell no. Those things always smell like Satan’s asshole.” John wrinkled his nose again as if remembering the smell from the last time he used one.

You laughed quietly at the sudden cursing. Maybe he always cursed when his dad wasn’t around. Mr. Egbert did seem like a “no swearing in my house” kind of guy. “Okay, then change here. I don’t mind.”

He hesitated, looking you over as if trying to figure out if you were being serious or not. “Are you changing too?” He asked. Even if you answered no, he bent over to dig through the Kohl’s bag. He pulled out a pair of dark blue trunks that had swirls of white, black, and a lighter blue. 

“I don’t have any trunks. I thought I’d just go naked.” You take off your hat and drop it on the bag with the chips. You crossed your hands at the wrists and grabbed the bottom of your shirt. With a swift pull you pulled shirt off and dropped your hands, shirt now in your left hand. With your right hand you adjusted your glasses that got a little messed up. John didn’t try and hide that he was looking you up and down, and you didn’t mind.

After he got his eyeful – his eyes lingering on your jewelry clad nipples longer than anything else – he looked back up to you. “You have trunks.” He said matter-of-factly. “Dave said you debated over trunks for forty-two minutes before you finally picked a pair.” 

You smirked and raised a brow. “Oh? Stalking me through my innocent baby brother are we, Li’l ‘Bert?” John’s cheeks turned bright red as soon as you said the word ‘stalking’. He started to stutter and try to defend himself, but you waved him off. “You changing or not?”

“Just right here? In the open? In front of you?” He asked, each question added on to the first like he was trying to make some point.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did I need to avert my virgin eyes, for they have never seen a weenie?” You shot back at him with a smirk. “Good call, Li’l Bert. I was almost dirtied and then I’d never be able to wed. Thank you ki—” You planned on continuing just to annoying him, but he cut you off before you could even finish your sentence.

“God! Okay, okay! Just shut up. Jesus, you’re almost as bad as Dave!” He gave you a pout, but otherwise went to get his swim trunks from the Kohl’s bag. 

Though you didn’t like being compared to your kid brother – Dave wanted to be like you, not the other way around – you let it slide. Instead you walked up beside him and dug out a towel. “I’ll make you a curtain.” You stood up straight and grabbed the corners of the towel, letting it unfold without letting it go. He looked at you rather confused, but stood up with his trunks. When he just stood there, you gave an overly dramatic sigh. “C’mere.” He shuffled closer, but still looked confused. You closed the distance and lifted the towel over his head before lowering your arms and the towel.

Now the two of you were less than a foot apart, John’s eyes grew wider and a blush dusted his cheeks. Besides a normal reaction to a Dirk Strider being in your space, he didn’t pull away which was a good sign. Your smirk grew when he looked away from your eyes and down to his feet. You wondered how he could stare straight into your eyes, yet not because of your shades. Before you could get carried away with your thoughts, he looked back up at you.

“Well, this is.. very nice of you.” He looked back and forth between one side of your shades and the other. 

You could only smirk and give a small upward nod. “Better hurry, don’t want your daddy to see you naked out in the open like this.” His face only burned brighter and you couldn’t hold back the laughter that spilled from your lips. John looked totally surprised, but started to grin and gave a laugh of his own. If the sound wasn’t music to your ears, you would have laughed harder because it was contagious.

Once your laughing stopped, his only lingered a little longer before it stopped as well. He nodded and lifted his trunks to his mouth, biting on whatever part he put between his teeth to free his hands. You lifted your head to look out toward the parking lot. His eyes would flick up to you every few seconds. After about the seventh time, he decided you weren’t looking. With quick, jerky movements he undid his pants and pushed them down, quickly followed by his black boxer briefs. 

Of course you weren’t watching the fucking parking lot. Since he still had his shirt on, you looked over his naked lower half. Instead of starting at the prize, you started at his feet and trailed upward. Man he was going to be a bear when he got older. When Mr. Egbert gets back you plan on gauging how bad John would get. You look up passed his crotch to see that it looked like he might have a happy trail hiding under his shirt. Your eyes drop down to his groin and gave a grunt of approval; half on purpose, half not. John definitely wasn’t small in any sense of the word, but he wasn’t too big to make things awkward for your pride. He was a bit thicker than you, but your pride decided you were a bit longer; maybe half an inch or so. Not that you were measuring or anything. He wasn’t circumcised, which surprised you a little. Then again, Mr. Egbert didn’t seem like the type to be circumcised either, you’d have to ask Dave later. If he even gets that far.

A gasp of embarrassment sounded, and you glanced up to John’s blue eyes and red face. Oops, seems like you weren’t doing a good job of keeping your head up. At some point you’d tilted it down again. He tried to get his trunks on as fast as he could after opening his mouth to drop them into one of his hands. Instead of being embarrassed about being caught, you smirked and your tongue flicked over your lips.

John had been in the process of putting his leg in the hole when he caught the action; he fumbled and somehow got his foot caught from the mini short circuit that happened in his head. He lost his balance and tumbled forward, going face first into your chest. 

You chuckled and brought your hands to rest on his sides, stabling him. “Well hello there John. Is everything okay?” You feigned concern and innocence, since you knew he was fine. If anything he was probably a little more than embarrassed.

Instead of answering out loud, he nodded against you and fixed his trunks before pulling them on. You felt him slump forward after he was done. “I’m just going to die of embarrassment now, ‘kay? Tell my dad I love him and tell Dave he can’t have anything in my room.” He was muffled by your chest, but you didn’t care. Whatever he was saying didn’t really matter.

While he continued to babble on about something or other, you let your hands rest on his hips, thumbs gently sliding under the hem of his shirt. Since he still continued to babble, you pushed a little higher. Now your thumbs rested on his bare skin. There was a small pause in his sentence, but nothing more so you gently started to rub the skin with your thumbs. This time you felt a hitch in his breath. The hot air ghosted across your collar bone.

Finally John started to pull away, but it wasn’t in a way that said he wanted you to stop. No, he just wanted to be able to look up at you. You got lost in those wide, curious eyes. There was something you couldn’t identify in his eyes as well, but you didn’t think about it much before deciding to say something.

“You should probably take off your shirt if you want to play.” You paused before adding, “in the ocean.” Your voice was lower than normal, just enough so that John should be able to pick up the implication. You slid your hands higher this time, gentling pulling the shirt with them.

Before you could get it much higher than his belly button, which did reveal a happy trail, he shoved both his shirt and your hands down again. “I don’t really want to go in yet…” His sentence trailed off with an emotion you didn’t really recognize. “I should probably wait for dad you get back, ya know. Supervision and stuff.” You raised a brow, even if he couldn’t see it. “I think he’s got the sun screen anyways! Don’t wanna get burned or anything!” He laughed, obviously bothered by something. Whether it was what you did or not you had absolutely no fucking idea. 

“Uh. I have sunscreen we could use, and I am an adult believe it or not.” That got a chuckle from him, even if it sounded a little strained to you. He didn’t push it though and instead started to back away for real. “You’re not gonna tell me the real issue are you?” You narrowed your eyes behind your glasses, you were just curious more than anything else.

John shook his head and then quickly bounced back, spinning around to go dig in the ice chest. “You want anything to snack on while we wait? Dad packed some stu—Oh my god. There’s Mountain Dew in here. Did you get this? Can I have one?” The conversation felt forced. Up until he saw the Dew in there. It bothered you that he wouldn’t tell you, not like you had the right to be bothered or anything. You weren’t his best bro, you were just his best bro’s creepy older brother that keeps hitting on him. Though, you did have to admit his total 360 was cute in a John-Egbert-Is-A-Total-Dork kind of way.

“Sure. Got ‘em for you an’ Dave anyways.” Your accent slipped through a bit, but you didn’t care. In a way it was your way of pouting since he wouldn’t tell you. 

Since he was changed and distracted by the ice chest, you laid down the towel and plopped on it. “Hey, put some sunscreen on my back?” It wasn’t really a question as much as it was an invitation, but you worded it like one. 

You glanced over your shoulder to see him look over at you, two cans in his hands. “Sure! Hang on.” With a quick grin, he picked what you assumed was the colder can and opened it. “Where’s the sunscreen?” He downed at least half of the can. When he was looking again, you pointed toward your bags. 

Apparently whatever had been bothering him before wasn’t bothering him anymore. John walked over to the bags. You rolled over onto your stomach and waited for him. You watched his shadow shift from spot to spot when he stood next to you. He obviously didn’t know where to sit to put it on. Which you took as a good sign for you, since if he wasn’t thinking about you in any way other than Dave’s brother, he would have just plopped down at your side and did it real quick. But he didn’t. Instead you get the entertainment of watching him fidget and find a spot. 

“Jesus Christ, just sit down on my back.” You reached over to tug his leg a bit. He stumbled forward and finally sat down. You shifted a little under his weight, happy that he did exactly what you said to. You felt John shift on your back, settling for straddling your lower back with as little weight as he could on you. With a smirk, which you hid in the crook of your arm, you lifted your back into his crotch. “Just sit down, you’re not going to fucking squish me.”

He struggled with himself before finally relaxing a little, his weight gently pushing you back down into the towel. Once you both were content with the position, you heard him clear his throat. Then there was the sound of the bottle opening, followed by a bit of “lewd” noises as he rubbed the lotion in his hands. Aw, wasn’t that nice of him. He was warming it up before rubbing his hands along your shoulders. Even though he warmed it up, it was still cold on your skin and you shivered.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, gently giving your shoulders a squeeze before rubbing up into your shoulders. 

It was like he was trying to give you a massage instead of just put lotion on your back. Not that you minded. In fact, when John’s long fingers trailed down your back and then kneaded his way back up, you gave out a pleasured groan. His hands froze, when you didn’t move he relaxed and continued his actions. Slowly he moved his hands lower, stopping only to get some more sun screen. Now and then he would put the butt of his palm on either side of your spine. He would pause, wait for you to take a breath and then pushed down gently when you exhaled. The first time you let out a grunt, having not expected the weight. Your back didn’t crack. The second time you caught him preparing and when he put his weight down, you exhaled more air and relaxed. Your spine cracked a few times and this time you let out a low moan. Boy did he have talented hands. 

When he got to your lower back, he scooted down onto your butt and did similar things as he did with your upper back. Once that was done, he leaned up and started rubbing some on the backs of your arms. By this point you were blissfully relaxed and didn’t want to sit up so he could properly do your arms and maybe even your legs and chest. Right when he was pulling away, you opened your mouth to thank him.

Only to be interrupted by an annoying buzzing in your pocket. You huffed and sat up since John had gotten up as soon as he felt the buzz on his leg near your phone. When you pulled it out you saw it was Dave and narrowed your eyes. Fuck him, you were so ready for a nap when he interrupted. Little prick. You sent the call to voice mail and sighed. 

“Thanks John. That felt awesome. Ever think about getting into massage school or something? Your fingers work wonders.” You rolled out your shoulders and rubbed one. He laughed and shook his head before smiling out at the sea, seeming to be distracted by his own head.

While he was of in Johnny Land, you picked up the sun screen and rubbed it on your chest and stomach, then your arms, and finally your legs. You got on your knees and crawled over to John, sun screen in hand. Once you were close enough, you warmed up a bit in your hands and started lathering up John’s leg. 

He yelped and started to jump away, confused and startled. “W-what are you doing?” His eyes were wide, but quickly he relaxed as he saw you kneeling with your hands still in a position that looked like they’d just been rubbing sun screen on his legs, which they had. Quickly putting two and two together, he laughed and relaxed completely. You didn’t move, so he rolled his eyes and stepped back into place, leg in your hands. You gave him a quick smile before finishing his rub down. You tried to recreate what he had done to your back, but you don’t think you were doing as good a job as he had. He did give gentle groans now and then when you rubbed a certain way. 

When you finished, he smiled. “Thanks, Bro! Now I don’t have to do it.” He laughed and you nodded. Then you started to stand, one hand slipping under his shirt. John froze, mouth closing and blue eyes zipping to yours. He was doing that thing where he stared into your eyes without being able to.

You stopped, but left your hand there. Now that you were standing you watched John’s face, a frown tugging at your lips. Why was he so against taking off his shirt? It was stupid. He was beautiful and you knew it. He sighed before you could ask. Instead of really pulling away, he turned so his back was to you. You raised a brow, though he really couldn’t see it now. He must have known because then he tugged up his shirt. 

Slowly, inch after inch of naturally tanned skin was revealed and you sighed happily. Your hand had been moved to his hip when John turned, so you gave it a gentle squeeze. When he finally pulled the shirt off completely, you stepped closer and leaned in to tuck your head into his neck. You didn’t want to scare him off though, so you didn’t touch him quiet yet. It did give you the chance to inhale his scent. It was pure Egbert. He smelled like Old Spice, but because of his shampoo it had a hint of pomegranate. It was intoxicating. 

Just as he tilted his head, you pulled away. “Perfect,” it was so quiet, he hadn’t heard you. 

John did know you said something though, so he turned his head. “What?” He raised a brow and blinked at you.

“Oh, nothing. I’ll put some sun screen on you before you burn.” You teased him, and did just that.

He was still a little confused, like he knew it wasn’t just “nothing”. You didn’t take your time like he had, and soon he was all sun screened up. John insisted on doing his front and arms. But you did his left as he got his right. It was totally worth the pout he directed at you. All you did was flash a smirk and give a “heh”. John seemed to forgive you and smiled happily when you walked back toward the ice chest instead of out to the water.

When you turned from putting down the sunscreen, he was already splashing into the water. John didn’t seem to care about “supervision and stuff” anymore; what a nerd. Before you went to dig in for your own trunks, you shot Dave a quick text.

TT: We’re all good here. Hurry back.

Instead of leaving then, you sighed and sent him another text with the address, just in case. Dave’s iPhone had GPS, if the little shit couldn’t figure it out he could stay lost.


End file.
